


藤蔓

by wwJYxH



Category: lol - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwJYxH/pseuds/wwJYxH
Kudos: 5





	藤蔓

花苞里面的空腔大的离谱，喻文波浑身都沾满了内壁上的粘液，藤蔓在一旁探头探脑地在空中扭动，早考虑从哪里下手。

冰凉粘腻的藤蔓如同无孔不入的游蛇，钻进探险家的衣物里面，被汁液浸湿的上衣是半透明的，勾勒出喻文波略显清瘦的上身轮廓。

胆子大点的藤蔓率先钻入喻文波的裤子，昏迷中的喻文波从喉间发出一声闷哼。下意识要并腿，却力有不逮。

胯下的藤蔓戏弄地厮磨着喻文波的胯间。这些藤蔓并不光滑，这一番前前后后的摩擦，将喻文波青涩性器上的包皮推得一上一下，囊袋也被挤着，随着藤条的运动被可怜地揉捏。

藤条表面虽粘，但滑过的时候，上面的疙瘩仍刺激着他腿间的性器。一阵酥麻沿着脊柱窜上头顶，让喻文波从昏迷中缓缓转醒。

“唔...”探险家先是被内壁里的花香差点又熏晕过去，然后身上的感官逐步复苏。

上身被粗壮的藤蔓缠绕地有点喘不上气，腰侧的痒痒肉被毫不怜惜地刺激，胸前那两点茱萸也被好好地照顾到，更过分的就是下身还在被肆意挑逗。

怎么回事，探险家无力地挣扎了一下，效果微乎其微。反倒是惹得身上的藤蔓更收紧了些。

精通魔法的探险家的近战能力几乎为零呢。

“什...什么东西啊。”喻文波已经感觉到不对劲了，他现在被一束巨大植物给吞进来了。

这颗植物，应该是在，消化他？

彻底清醒了的喻文波求生欲望上线了，他用魔法凝成球砸向内壁，花苞吃痛地开始抖动起来，藤蔓像是被激怒了一样，恶狠狠地插入了他粘上些许粘液的后穴。

“啊...”喻文波痛的脸色发白，尖锐的疼痛和强烈的耻辱感让他浑身都在抖，薄薄的嘴唇一张一合地深呼吸着。

一根并没有那么粗而无法抢夺喻文波身体部位的藤蔓找准了机会，对着露出点点舌尖的小嘴就伸了进去，直接朝他喉咙口钻。喻文波无力地侧过脸想避开，那藤条又戏弄一般地探入，在他嘴里搅动。

诡异的花香逐步侵蚀着喻文波的思绪，他刚刚布满杀意的双眼现在已经是蒙上一层水雾，僵硬的肌肉渐渐放松下来。性器已经是半硬的样子，可怜巴巴地立在那里，却得不到抚慰。

甬道的尖锐疼痛也转变成一阵又一阵的快感，嘴里的藤蔓附和着后穴的频率，喻文波的意志力快被消磨殆尽了。

最让没有过这方面经验的小处男探险家脸红的是，他竟然在这场荒诞的奸淫中感受到了愉悦，那种火烧火燎的刺痛带着一丝酥麻让他甚至想要更多。

不可以，喻文波微乎其微地摇了摇头，眼里屈辱的泪水夺眶而出，平日里嚣张的探险家现在无助的要死。

后穴里的藤条不满意这样的深度，扭动着又一次挺进，顶到了一处软肉，甬道给予了它强烈的反应，喻文波的牙齿磕着了嘴里藤蔓，它吃痛地退了出去，粘液混着津液从嘴角缓缓流下。

强烈的欲望冲击和意乱情迷让喻文波不受控制地开始从唇缝里漏出呻吟，下身一次次的冲撞带来的酥麻感瞬时麻痹了他所有的感官，但随着时间的推移，这份快感被打磨成了煎熬。

喻文波想释放，但藤蔓却读不懂他的心思，一昧地横冲直撞而不去抚慰他前端。粉嫩的性器铃口已经分泌出了丝丝白灼。

“哈...嗯呐...”喻文波终究是被欲望折磨地失去理智，用还能活动的左手颤抖地握住了自己的性器。他不懂得怎么去抚慰自己，粗暴的动作让胀到极限的性器生疼。

但随之而来的是如泄洪一般的爆发。喻文波浑身痉挛，腰部完全软了，浑身上下的敏感点都在发烫。

性器喷发出一大股精液后，又一颤一颤吐了很久才结束。

喻文波哭腔和呻吟掺杂着喘息，全身上下连根指头都没有力气，藤蔓却依旧生龙活虎地在他身上肆意游走。

刀刮破花苞的声音“刺啦”一下，干脆利落的很。

身上藤蔓的动作全都僵住了，脑子不甚清醒的喻文波被花苞外的阳光刺了一眼。

“探险家?”

喻文波眯着被粘液糊住的眼睛看向来人。


End file.
